ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Stamm der Eh
Hey. Ich weiß, was ihr jetzt denkt. Kass hat frei und keine Freundin und schreit hier nun wieder rum. Aber nein, nein. Kass ist vernünftig geworden und hat gelernt, dass mit konstruktiver Kritik mehr erreicht wird. Ich muss hier natürlich bestätigen, dass ich einen persönlichen Hass auf zwei Spieler habe die hier mitmischen, aber das ist nicht der Grund warum ich hier mit Kritik um mich werfen will. Zum großen Teil habt ihr einfach eine äusserst eigene Auslegung des Stammkonzeptes der Goldtatzen zum Besten gebracht und die Mühe und investierte Zeit erkenne ich auch an. Ich will mich auch gar nicht um eure Sicht des von euch geplanten/bespielten Stammes fetzen. Das ist ganz euer Bier und ich war schon immer ein Fan davon wenn sich Leute Mühe im Rollenspiel geben. Wurde sich hier ja eindeutig gegeben. Allerdings finde ich jedoch gewisse Absätze darin mehr als nur beunruhigend und absolut fragwürdig. Ich will euch damit nicht haten oder sowas, würde euch aber dennoch gern darauf aufmerksam machen wie diese Dinge rüberkommen könnten. Im großen und Ganzen geht es mir vor allem um die Informationen aus den Parts des 'Erwachsenenalters: "Allerdings werden nicht immer die Frauen gleich mit 12 Jahren verheiratet. Manche Nunh bevorzugen es das weitere Heranwachsen der Weiblichkeit zu begutachten, andere hingegen sind sehr angetan von den jungen Erwachsenen." Das klingt für mich sehr stark nach dem Erlauben schriftlicher Kinderpornografie. Ich merke hier an, dass dies zu den frei interpretierten Teilen gehört und kein Ding aus der Lore ist. Nebstdessen, dass es mir persönlich an die Nieren geht, stelle ich mir nebenbei auch die Frage nach dem Wieso und komme dabei lediglich zu dem Schluss, dass ihr nicht richtig darüber nachgedacht habt. Wenn das dort nämlich aus voller Absicht geschrieben steht, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob die Autoren von diesem Text in einem Spiel wie Final Fantasy richtig sind in welchem viele Zwölfjährige spielen. So beunruhigend das auch klingt, kann ich mit meiner Hypothese natürlich falsch liegen und ich würde mir auch wünschen, dass dies so ist. Doch die Frage bleibt bestehen: Wieso? Denn geht es nur um eine Art... ähm... Fetisch, dann wäre es, zumindest meiner Meinung nach, besser dies Ganze nicht öffentlich zu schreiben, da man so einen richtig, richtig, richtig falschen und sehr bösen Eindruck von euch bekommen könnte, was, denke ich, nicht in eurem Sinne ist. Ich will euch hiermit wirklich nicht foppen, nur eben aufzeigen wie beunruhigend diese Dinge rüberkommen könnten. Ich finde es gut, dass ihr oben angemerkt habt, dass es keinen Wahrheitsgehalt hat, aber dennoch bleibt der von mir angebrachte Punkt aus naheliegenden Gründen bestehen. ---> Wieso? Natürlich habe ich einen Verbesserungsvorschlag: Dass das Erwachsenenalter oder heriatsfähige Alter auf 18 angehoben wird, um in diesem Sinne jegliche Problematiken aus dem Weg zu räumen die sich daraus ergeben könnten. Weiterhin finde ich es übrigens fragwürdig, dass nirgendwo geschrieben ist, dass sich ein Mädchen einer Heirat auch widersetzen könnte. Wenn sie absolut kein Bock auf die Scheiße hat, was macht der Stamm + Nunh dann mit dem kaum zwölfjährigen Mädchen? Zwingen? Auch hier: Ein beunruhigender Pfad für ein solches Universum. Zumindest meiner Meinung nach. Ich habe überlegt noch mehr Dinge anzukreiden die als für mich seltsam oder kritisch gelten, doch kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass diese Sachen eigentlich okay sind, wenn ich sie als das betrachte was sie sind, ausserhalb meiner persönlichen Meinung. Im Lorebook ist ja erwähnt, dass die Goldtatzen durchaus in ihren Stämmen die unterschiedlichsten Kulturen pflegen, von hardcorebarbarisch bishin zu fast zivilisiert, von demher ist da wohl alles irgendwie koscher, auch wenn es nichts ist was mir persönlich gefällt. Aber das ist nur meine Meinung. Ich wünsche somit nur, dass zu meinem einzig vorgebrachten Punkt Stellung bezogen wird. Denn wie ich bereits erwähnte: Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihr das wirklich mit voller Absicht und jedem guten Hintergedanken geschrieben habt. Gruß, Kass Ich möchte mal auch meinen Senf dazu geben, wobei ich vorwarnen möchte das ich mich so gar nicht in der Miqo'te-Lore auskenne. Aber zumindest das mit den 12 Jahren, dafür könnte es eine logische Erklärung geben. Stell dir eine Katze vor. Die gewöhnliche Hauskatze wird meist zwischen 12-18 Jahre alt, wobei sie nach dem ersten Jahr spätestens als erwachsen & ausgewachsen gilt. Dies könnte sich auch auf Miqo'te beziehen....wenn der/die handelsübliche Miqo'te nur, sagen wir, 50 Jahre alt wird, so kann es auch sein das die Rasse auch früher schon als erwachsen gilt, z.b. mit 12 Jahren. Dadurch das es humanoide Menschenähnliche Wesen sind wollen wir aber gerne auch unsere Moralvorstellungen auf diese anwenden, daher meint man aus OOC-Sicht: Sie müssen erst 18 sein. Die Frage ist halt wie das Lore-Technisch aussieht, aber da habe ich wie gesagt keine Ahnung. ^^! Alles liebe, Helle Dämmerung (Diskussion) 13:26, 30. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ---- Ich wage mich dunkel daran zu erinnern, dass dies darauf zurück geht, dass einige indigene Völker ihre Töchter bereits sehr früh verheiraten. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dass es konkret ausgespielt wurde. Aber kann es auch nicht zu 100% sagen, da ich sehr früh mit Zashi den Stamm verlassen habe. Allyan Ainsworth (Diskussion) 13:46, 30. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ---- @Helle Dämmerung: Du gehst davon aus, dass ich eine IC-Problematik ankreide. Tue ich nicht. Nebstdessen, dass deine Erklärung sehr, sehr seltsam ist und sehr viel 'könnte' beinhaltet. Nichts davon ist Lore und würde sich meiner Meinung nach sehr weit von Grauzonen zwischen Lore und eigener Imagination weg bewegen. Ich verstehe was du meinst, aber du schießt an meinem Punkt vorbei. @Ainsworth: Deinen Worten nach gehst du auch davon aus, dass ich im Rollenspiel eine Art Problematik da sehe. Davon schrieb ich aber nichts. Wie Dämmerung schießt auch du an meinem Punkt vorbei. Das Problem ist nicht, ob das was die da in ihrer Projektbeschreibung steht LORE ist, denn da haben die ja schon artig geschrieben, dass der Großteil davon eigens ausgedacht ist. Das Problem ist auch nicht ob der Shit angehen könnte. Das Problem ist einfach nur, dass es auf mich so wirkt, als wollten da welche eine Art pädophilen Fetisch ausspielen wollen. Denn sie MÜSSEN es nicht so machen, TUN es aber. Und das ganz eindeutig nicht aus irgendwelchen schwerbackgroundstorytechnischen Gründen, sondern durch den Fokus auf den Harem des Nunh einfach nur des... Poppens wegen? Wie daoben ja steht: "... andere hingegen sind sehr angetan von den jungen Erwachsenen." Versteht mich nicht falsch. E-RP macht vermutlich jeder und da ist auch nichts gegen einzuwenden, aber Jungs. Muss ich ernsthaft weiter auffahren WO mein fucking Problem ist? Macht mich nicht alle, Leute. Kass Ok, was ich sagen will, ich glaub das steht da nur so, die spielen das aber nicht aus. Wobei ich es als Nicht-mehr-Mitglied nicht zu 100% sagen kann. Ich kann nur sagen, dass zu 'meiner Zeit' keiner sowas ausgespielt hat. Zashi (Spielerin mit der ich den Stamm verließ) hätte rein theoretisch Rins kleine Schwester geheiratet. Die war aber deutlich über 12. Ich glaub sogar über 18. Ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, dass es nur so da geschrieben steht aber keiner wirklich auspielt. Warum es dann überhaupt da steht? Kp. Vielleicht damit es authentischer rüber kommt. Das Stammeleben und so. Allyan Ainsworth (Diskussion) 14:30, 30. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Soweit ich mich erinnere hat es damit zu tun das die Mitglieder vom Stamm nicht so alt werden wir andere. Gefahren der Wüste, Kämpfe mit den Amalj'aa und weitere Gefahren. Das ist zumindest die Info die ich habe. Ob sie stimmt oder noch aktuell ist weiß ich nicht. Wobei das in meinen Augen keine Begründung ist. Außer sie sind aus dem Dorf des Nebels wieder zurück in die Wüste gezogen wo es deutlich wilder zugeht als in den Wohnbezirken / Städten. *Kopf kratz* Wobei auch da das Alter ruhig angehoben werden könnte. Lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen und so wenig Angriffsfläche lassen wie möglich. Lidey (Diskussion) 15:21, 30. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ---- Nun muss ich auch mal schreiben... Es ist alles Fiktion, daher is es eine gewisse Grauzone... Es gibt genüüüügend Romane welche man im 0815 Buchladen umme Ecke zu kaufen bekommt, die das selbige Thema behandeln und auch teils ausgeschrieben haben. Man kann alles eben auf indige Völker spiegeln, dort wird auch Jung verheiratet, etc. Weil die Lebenserwartung nicht sonderlich hoch ist in solchen Umgebungen. Ein falscher Schritt und TSCHAK Giftschlangenbiss... Ebenso wie es im Mittelalter keinerlei Probleme gegebenhatte vonwegen Kindehen und dergleichen. Man kann nicht jede Fiktion in die Realität kupfern. PUNKT! (Sonst flieg ich demnächst auch mit meinem regenbogenkotzenden Einhorn zu dir nach Haus xD) Fiktion ist Fiktion und sagt nichts darüber aus dass man Neigungen fröhnen will. Sie Leute haben sich ein durchdachtes Konzept erdacht, mit Rangordnung, Alterspiegel, Heranwachsen, etc. Die komplette Kultur ihres Stammes eben. Wenns dir net passt *deutet hoch* Da... ist ein kleines X ... Klick drauf :D Hast du mim Projekt zu tun? Denke mal nicht XD... also... Shhhht! Wie erwähnt ist in einer geschriebenen Fiktion gewisses eine Grauzone und man bekommt es sogar Offen am Markt zu kaufen und das auch ohne zuerst hinter Vorhänge verschwinden zu müssen. Musst nur in nen Gut sortierten Buchladen latschen. Ich weiß wovon ich red, ich hatte schon so manches Buch in den Pfoten beim einsortieren neuer Lieferungen. Also: Lasst die Leute doch einfach spielen! Es ist ihre Sache... und lasst das arme Wiki mit solchen Diskussionen in Ruhe welche nur dazu existieren um andere die man (wie du so schön sagtest) hasst zu nerven! Vor nem halben Jahr gab es keine ewigen Diskussionen über irgendeinen Pups. Da wurde von jedem sein Wiki verwaltet und die andern ließen die Pfoten davon -.- Bastet Felis (Diskussion) 15:26, 30. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ---- Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung wie dieser Diskussionskram hier funktioniert - wollte auch eigentlich warten bis das ganze wie jede andere Diskussion in's Forum verlagert wird - aber holy moly, jetzt kann ich nicht mehr. Bevor's gleich los geht, kleiner Disclaimer: Ich kenn' Kass ziemlich gut, ziemlich lange und wir sind das was man weitestgehend als "Freunde" bezeichnen könnte, wenn man das denn so nennen will. Dennoch halte ich fest das die folgenden Meinungen ziemlich unbeeinflusst davon festgelegt sind - immerhin halte ich nicht sonderlich viel von dem Einzeller. Was ich als aller erstes mal festlegen will: Nur weil das ganze Fiktion ist und sich Jemand dabei tatsächlich mal Mühe gegeben hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, das der Inhalt zu 100% akzeptabel und geeignet ist für das Drumherum, welches in diesem Falle eben FFXIV und dessen Grundlagen (wie zB. die Lore aber auch weitergreifende Sachen aus dem Bereich OOC, wie zB. FSK, etc.) sind. Ich begreife ganz besonders "Bastet Felis'" agitierte Reaktion auf diesen Post nicht. Es ist nur Fiktion und deshalb okay ist ein ganz besonders schlechtes Argument, wenn ich das hier mal so festhalten darf. On par mit Argumenten wie (Achtung, bewusster Strohmann, keine Panik.): "Aber Gewalt wird im Spiel gezeigt, dann können wir auch Vergewaltigungen ausspielen lolololol." Bedenkt bitte zumindest in den Ansätzen das die Leute hier nicht alle bereits Volljährig sind und teils schlicht und einfach nicht mit solchen Themen in Kontakt treten wollen - was ihr gutes Recht in einem FSK12 Rahmen ist. Da hilft auch nicht "einfach auf das Kreuz drücken (du Vollidiot)" - schlußendlich spielen wir alle das selbe Spiel - in welches dann im Zweifel solche Themen reingetragen werden. Einfach weil die Fiktion existiert macht, und sollte es, sie nicht normalisieren, Ihr versteht? Als Buch-Enthusiast kann ich mich frei entscheiden entsprechendes Material zu konsumieren, wenn ich denn geneigt bin. Hier habe ich deutlich weniger Freiraum. Wir alle spielen zusammen (oder sollten es, wäre nicht mehr als die Hälfte hier völlig wahnsinnig) und dabei muss man sich eben auch gelegentlich der einen oder anderen Diskussion hingeben, wenn das ganze friedlich von statten gehen soll. Das ist normal und keine Böswilligkeit. Dahinter eben solche zu vermuten ist schlicht kindisch und teils auch eingebildet. Nicht jede Diskussion ist in sich ein Angriff auf ein Individuum oder eine Idee, sie soll lediglich Klarheit schaffen und im Zweifel Mißstände aus dem Weg räumen, zu Kompromissen führen und ein besseres Gesamtes für alle schaffen. Diese "anti" Einstellung gegenüber jeder Form von Diskussion in dieser Community spiegelt für mich eigentlich das eine auf das andere mal wieder klar hervor wie tief der eine oder andere hier bereits in seinen eigenen Darmwindungen verschwunden ist. Andere Meinungen sind wichtig, besonders dann wenn sie eben konstruktiv formuliert werden - was ich hier sogar mal von Kass' erstem Post behaupten würde. Der einzige, kleine Hieb war wohl die Vermutung des eigenen Interesses an eben solcher Thematik - die aber nie gänzlich von seiner Seite ausformuliert wurde. Im nachhinein wäre es sicherlich besser gewesen eben jenen Hieb zu tilgen, sieht man doch wie sich daran geklammert wird um alles andere bei Seite zu schieben als wäre das sein Hauptaugenmerk gewesen. Nun, um auf die Problematik selbst, aus meiner Sicht, zu sprechen zu kommen: Ich sehe das ganze ebenfalls als fragwürdig an. Oh Wunder. Das Argument "aber indige Völker haben ähnliche Ideale" macht bedingt Sinn. Der Stamm der Eh ist laut eigener Beschreibung extrem groß (150 Mitglieder). Unter solchen Umständen sind entsprechende Methoden weniger eine Notwendigkeit und mehr eine Gewolltheit, aus purer IC-Sicht. Und nochmal zur Realität der Sache: Es sei dazu gesagt das solche Bräuche nur in sehr, sehr wenigen Fällen tatsächlich Anwendung gefunden haben, zumindest von dem was ich weiß. Man bedenke bitte das Frauen EXTREM wichtig für kleinere Stämme sind und bestimmt nicht riskiert wird eben jene an Geburten von eventuellen Söhnen zu verlieren. Das Sterberisiko bei so jungen "Frauen" ist deutlich höher als das bei älteren. Food for thought. Was mich persönlich noch viel mehr daran stört als die simple Idee dahinter, welche gut und gerne harmlos gewesen sein mag und schlicht dem "Flair" zuträglich gewesen sein mag, ist die fetischisierende Sprache die in dem Abschnitt verwendet wird. "Manche Nunh bevorzugen es, das weitere heranwachsen der Weiblichkeit zu begutachten, andere hingegen sind sehr angetan von den jungen Erwachsenen. Allerdings gilt eine Frau ab 20 als bedenklich, sollte sie noch immer nicht verheiratet sein" Das ganze liest sich, für mich höchst persönlich, schauderhaft - um nicht zu sagen ekelhaft. Ich weise dabei auch noch einmal darauf hin das es für solche Dinge schlicht keinen Lore-Beleg gibt. Es ist einfach frei aus der Feder der Projektleitung entstanden und dementsprechend stellt sich auch mir die Frage nach dem 'wieso'? Wäre es nicht um diesen Punkt und die anderweitig 'überzogenen' Aspekte der Heirat bestellt hätte ich mit Sicherheit sogar Interesse an dem ganzen - schlußendlich war ich ein großer Fan von den Trollstämmen in WoW und habe dort zusammen mit vielen anderen Leuten eben solche bespielt, ganz frei von (nennen wir das Kind beim Namen) pädophilen Untertönen, Zwangsheirat und christlich angehauchter überprüfung der Jungfräulichkeit. Ein weiterer hier zu nennender Kritikpunkt, aus eigener Feder, wäre der Name des Stammes. Der Stamm der Eh existiert in der Lore. Wer weiß ob wir den in zukünftigen Expansions noch mal zu sehen bekommen? Nachher gehört der Stamm eigentlich nach Thavnair und bekommt dort seine ganz eigene, feste Lore - was dann? Außerdem: Jeder Spieler der sich nun einen E'-Charakter erstellt ist ja irgendwo geliefert, denkt man an euer Projekt hier. Hätte es nicht mehr Sinn gemacht (und wäre es nicht deutlich cooler gewesen) einen gänzlich eigenen Stamm auf zu bauen? Wie es in der Lore geschrieben steht neigen Tia dazu sich von Stämmen zu lösen um ihre eigenen zu gründen. Wieso nicht eine solche Backstory aufbauen und den Stamm der (zB.) Za' gründen? Anstelle von dem üblichen einen Buchstaben eben zwei davorpacken und etwas gänzlich individuelles erschaffen - frei von eventuellen, bösen Überraschungen und unangenehmen Situationen? Erneut, nur food for thought. Es sei hier noch mal ganz klar gesagt: Ich habe (noch) kein Problem mit den Leuten aus dem Porjekt. Ich denke nicht die Leute dahinter sind potenzielle Kinderschänder oder sonstige, bösartige Personen oder Persönlichkeiten. Ich will Niemandem direkt unterstellen er wäre unter meiner Würde oder ein Arschloch. Das kommt vielleicht später. Entsprechend dessen, bitte denkt daran: Es ist bloß eine Diskussion. Kein Krieg. Kommt runter. In diesem Sinne, Lawcrest (Spieler von Akhi'to Djall, Jack Kutija und 10billionen gelöschter und verreckter Charaktere.) Lawcrest (Diskussion) 16:46, 30. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ---- Wub wub. Das Internet ist ein dunkler Ort. Ausgespielt oder nicht, solche Sätze müssen nicht sein. Es ist ein Stempel. Ein sehr deutlicher Stempel der auf allen Ehs sitzt und für den einen oder anderen ein Grund ist diesen Clan zu meiden, immerhin steht dort explizit geschrieben das einige Nunhs sich sogar nach dem jungen Fleisch sehnen~. Kann er machen, will man aber eigentlich nicht wissen. Fraglich ist ob es die Gemüter nicht etwas beruhigen würde wenn man diesen Aspekt einfach aus der Beschreibung nimmt, wenn er eh nicht ausgespielt wird, wäre es doch zumindest ein 'good will'. Und obs dann wirklich getan wird oder nicht, es bleibt dann zumindest unter denen die eben gerne junge Früchte pflücken! *wirft die arme in die Luft*! Zur not bauen wir einfach eine Mauer um den Wolf! Major Fish (Diskussion) 17:35, 30. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ---- OFFIZIELLE STELLUNGNAHME DER SL: Der Satz ist definitiv ungünstig formuliert. Stehe ich zu, werde ich umformulieren. Ich erkläre aber mal den Sinn dahinter: Damals als wir (Dieses Projekt besteht schon locker über 2 Jahre genau wie dieser komplette text... und entstand eher spontan dadurch dass sich Spieler meinem damals bespielten E'charakter einfach angeschlossen haben.. daher auch die Formulierung mit dem "20 als bedenklich"... weil der char 20 war) den Stamm aufstellten haben wir uns an den alten wilderen Völkern orientiert. IC hielten wir es für logisch bei einem Stamm der 30 als hohes Alter sieht, dass Ehen in einem Alter von 12 durchaus realistisch sind. Den Satz habe ich damals ganz bewusst eingefügt, allerdings aus einem ganz anderen Grund: IC ist es sinnig und logisch in so einem kurzlebigen Stamm... Der Satz sollte aber in einer IC-Formulierung (da der Text nunmal nicht ooc den Stamm beschreibt) eigentlich aussagen: Es ist zwar theoretisch normal aber oft warten die Nunh ganz bewusst und trotzdem sind die Frauen älter! Einfach weil es sonst schwierig wäre zu erklären wieso eine Frau mit 20 noch nicht gefordert wurde. In dem Stamm ist Sex ohne Bund im Dorf nicht erlaubt und wird hart geahndet bis hin zum IC-Tod. Dh ein Nunh muss eine Frau beim Häuptling fordern.. bedeutet alle Entscheidungen über Beziehungen müssen erfragt werden. IC wie OOC. OOC habe ich es so gehändelt dass ich keine Beziehungen unter 16 zulassen würde. IC haben wir es eben damit begründet das Nunh doch lieber mal warten und das Mädchen älter werden lassen. Diese Entscheidung wurde damals mit den Gründungsmitgliedern des Stammes gemeinsam besprochen und bestimmt. Allen war das OOC klar dass Charaktere unter 16 nicht geehelicht werden bzw es keine Beziehungen ohne SL Information gibt - und neue Mitglieder wären bei auffälligem Verhalten ermahnt und zur Not rausgeschmissen worden. ---> Noch einmal ganz deutlich: Der Satz ist IC formuliert. OOC distanziere ich mich - sowie jedes einzelne meiner Mitglieder - klar vom Thema der Kindesmisshandlung. Ich entschuldige mich bei jedem, dem die Formulierung übel aufgestoßen sein mag, der OOC-Gedanke dahinter ist aber von Anfang an genau die eigentlich gegenteilige Richtung gewesen... Ein OOC Schlupfloch für das RP schaffen um eben unsere europäischen Wertvorstellungen trotzdem umzusetzen. Da wir klar Kooperation wollen und auch transparent sein wollen hier die Neuformulierung des beanstandeten Passus. Kritik an der Neuformulierung kann gerne geäußert werden. Sich auf die alte lore beziehende Querverweise werden die Tage angepasst. "Im Alter von 12 Jahren gilt ein Miqo'te im Stamm der Eh als erwachsen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt besitzt das Mitglied eine angemessene Grundausbildung in den Fähigkeiten, die als Kind entdeckt und gefördert wurden. Ab diesem Moment erhält der Erwachsene seine offizielle Aufgabe im Stamm. Ab diesem Alter können Tia einen Nunh herausfordern. Eine zukünftige Hohepriesterin wird mit 12 Jahren zur neuen Hohepriesterin gekürt. Früher war auch der Bund mit 12 erlaubt, doch die modernen Nunh sind zu einem Bund ab 16 Jahren übergegangen. Häuptling E'kyo Nunh führte in seiner Zeit der Regentschaft dieses neue Gesetz gegenüber der Nunh untereinander ein, um die Sicherheit der Frau und der Kinder während Schwangerschaft und Geburt zu gewährleisten. Seit dieser Zeit wird dieses Gebot stillschweigend von den folgenden Häuptlingen übernommen und weiter streng durchgesetzt. Allerdings gilt es bei Frauen über 25 als bedenklich, sollte sie noch immer nicht in einem Bund sein. Ab dem Alter von 12 Jahren und dem offiziellen Zeitpunkt des Erwachsenenalters ist es Kindern im Dorf nicht mehr gestattet gemischtgeschlechtlich zu Baden und zu schlafen. Ein Tia darf sich nie unbemerkt mit einer Frau vom Stamm entfernen. Ein Angriff auf die Ehre der Frau wird mit dem Tod bestraft." PERSÖNLICHE AUSSAGE Mehrfach stehen auf der Wikiseite mein Name und der Name meiner Mitglieder als Kontakt... Ich finde es schade - besonders zu diesen Uhrzeiten wo sich ein zu durchschnittlichen Arbeitszeiten arbeitender Mensch nicht wehren kann - dass solche Dinge öffentlich getragen werden anstatt mich anzuschreiben. Facebook, Ingame, Kass hat auch mein Skype. Dann hätte ich klar gesagt "Das steht da für IC Logik, wird ooc anders gehandhabt. Eigentlich ist der Satz unsere IC-AUSREDE für meine OOC-Eingriffe bei Hochzeiten unter 16. Aber ja der Satz klingt ein wenig bescheuert jetzt wo du es sagst, ich änder es gleich heute Abend" Das wäre eine schmerzlose, konstruktive Diskussion gewesen und hätte dasselbe erreicht, ohne einem Projekt einen öffentlichen Stempel zu geben. Und Kass... Persönlich fühl ich mich von dir verarscht. Du weisst a. das diese Unterstellungen nicht zu mir passen und b. das ich durchaus kein problem gehabt hätte das in Ruhe mit dir zu diskutieren. Wäre nicht das 1. Mal. Veemi (Diskussion) 19:12, 30. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ---- (Aufgrund fehlender Bezüge letzten Fluff gelöscht.. )